falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Lenny(Gecko)
|dialogue =GCLENNY.MSG |proto = }} Lenny is a character living in Gecko. Background The ghoul Lenny was a doctor before the war. He and his father, "Coffin" Willie, made it to the partial safety of Vault 12 in Bakersfield before the bombs fell, and were, like the rest of that vault, turned into ghouls by the intense radiation. When the Vault Dweller came to Necropolis in 2161, fixing the town's water pump, Lenny was greatly moved and inspired by his example. He wished that he had joined him, and spent the next 80 years regretting that he never had the courage to join him on his quest. After the Master's super mutant forces assaulted Necropolis, Lenny fled, eventually arriving in Gecko. Here, upon the arrival of the Vault Dweller's descendant, the Chosen One, fate would have it that Lenny would be offered a second chance at undertaking a grand quest through the wastes. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Other interactions * When the Chosen One comes to Gecko, he can recruit Lenny to his party. He is of dubious value as a party member, though he is very durable, is at least capable (growing to be skilled) with pistols and SMGs, and is human-shaped enough to wear armor, in addition to being a skilled doctor. He has only 4 strength, enough for a HK P90C. Lenny remains at 7 AP through all his levels. Given more strength by being equipped with power armor, enough to use a .223 pistol or even Gauss Pistol, Lenny can make an effective supporting member, especially if his Doctor skill is at a higher level than the player's own. Players need to be careful though, as Lenny usually enter in the middle of the line of sight in a fighting to cure the Chosen One, even if told to wait at a location. Rescue Coffin Willie If it weren't enough being shunned by Vault City and generally, ghouls have this marked tendency to be mistaken for corpses while they are sleeping. A player who rescued Woody in the Den from his dubious role as a sideshow exhibit: "Show..Me..The..Mummy!!" may consider doing a good turn for Lenny's father, also, and digging him out of his untimely resting place in Golgotha. Note that digging this one particular grave does not make the player a Grave Digger. The location of the grave is at the northwest (top left) corner of the southern (bottom) section. The grave is easily distinguished from others by looking at the grave mark; It says: "Here lies the dumbest son of a bitch to ever set foot to New Reno." The player receives nothing for this other than, potentially, satisfaction, and the chance to see Coffin Willie's comments as he lurches away, muttering to himself. Left click on him to see them all; they are displayed randomly. Unlike Vic's daughter, Willie has nothing to say to his son. If the player joins the Slaver's Guild in The Den while Lenny is in his party, Lenny will express disgust at the Chosen One, saying he is a "disgrace to the Vault Dweller's Memory," and will leave his party. Additionally, if the player's Charisma drops below 5 while Lenny is recruited, or if Lenny is given too many orders to move or change position, Lenny will complain about the Chosen One being "cantankerous and ornery" and will also leave his party. The former situation is rarer, however. Notes * Lenny speaks with a stutter outside of combat. * Lenny's Hit Point progression by level is as follows: 129, 154, 181, 206. Appearances Lenny appears in Fallout 2, although it is implied that he was one of the unnamed ghouls in Fallout. Behind the scenes * Lenny was designed by Fallout 2 lead designer Matt Norton. The developers originally wanted Lenny to be able to turn into a glowing ghoul when he drinks too much radioactive liquor, but it was never implemented. en:Lenny (Gecko) pl:Lenny pt:Lenny (Gecko) ru:Ленни (Гекко) uk:Ленні (Гекко) Category:Fallout 2 characters Category:Fallout 2 doctors Category:Fallout 2 companions Category:Gecko characters Category:Ghoul characters Category:Necropolis characters